Bad, Bad Girl
by The-African-Queen
Summary: Being away from his wife Kamryn is bad enough, but having to spend 3 months with his daughter Macey, well, this is his story. Long awaited sequel to Illegal Secret.
1. Surprise Visit

Ok I'm back with the sequel, I know you have waited to see what's gonna happen between Macey and John after I left you that little cliffhanger at the end of Illegal Secret. So here's the next story, by the way Macey is 14 in this one.

Chapter 1

The sounds of my high-heel boots brushed against my ears. The walls either side of me were a mixture of white and gray, there were many people leaning against them, but I suspected they were workers. The bags that I was pulling behind me were so fuckin heavy, I just wanted to find a place to rest for a second. There weren't any signs to tell me were in the hell I was at, so basically I was lost, that is until I saw a familiar face walked out of a room not to far away from me. I quietly dropped my bags as he turned and walked away, I ran full speed and jumped on his back knocking him over.

"What the-". He stopped mid-sentence when he turned around and saw me, he let out a laugh. "Oh it's you".

"Nice to see you too Uncle Book". I said, he turned fully around so that I was now on top of him.

"I'm sorry, how you doin MC". He said as we hugged, I got off of him and he stood up.

"I'm fine, you".

"Doin well, what are you doing here, where's Kamryn?". He asked.

"On her way to Hawaii right about now". I said as I turned around to retrieve my bags that I had left behind.

"Why is she there?".

"She, Janice and Angel are helping Lisa with her wedding, it's grown-ups only so I couldn't go, now I'm stuck with my dad". I murmured that last part under my breath as I picked up my bags.

Just so you know what's happening and who I am, my name, real name is Macey Rene Leggett-Cena. Daughter of the famous Doctor of Thuganomics John Cena. Long story short my mom had to leave to plan a wedding for a friend and now I'm stuck with my dad for 3 months and me and him do not get along. I just never like him or seen him as a father figure, anyway I knew he wasn't gonna be to happy to see me nether.

"Here let me get that for you". Book said as he grabbed a whole of my luggage and began to walk, I followed.

"So this is it, what everyone's been talking about these past 3 weeks". I saw as I looked at my surroundings.

"Yep, this is SummerSlam". Book said. "What do you think?".

"I personally like Survivor Series better but this is cool too". I heard book let out a laugh.

"Well anyway, where were you headed exactly?". He asked as we turned a corner.

"Unfortunately to dad's locker room". I said rolling my eyes, booker just shook his head. He knew that me and dad didn't really like each other that much, but he figured that one day we'll get along, so he never said anything when I complained about being with him. As we walked down another hall we finally stopped at my destination.

"Well, here we are, I gotta go find Sharmell, I'll see you later MC". He said as he dropped my bags, we hugged on last time and I saw as he disappeared down the hall. I turned my attention back to the door in front of me, the one that read WWE Champion John Cena in bold black letters.

I really didn't feel like going in at that particular second, I knelt down next to one of my bags and began searching through it. I pulled out my baby blue flip phone that I bought and dialed my best friends number, Tiffany.

"Talk". She said.

"Hey Tiff". I said putting on a smile.

"Hey MC, where you at?".

"In front of my dad's locker room". I said as I took a glance at the door in front of me.

"Are you gonna go in?".

"Not at this second, so what's going on with the guys?".

"Not much, Jacob, Chris and Julius say hi". She said.

"Hey Mace". I heard Chris yell.

"Sup Rene". Jacob said.

"What's happenin' Macey". Julius said, I laughed at their enthusiasm.

"Hey you guys". I said.

"Well Macey we gotta go, we're going to the movies, bye".

"Bye Tiff".

"Bye". I heard the guys say, I smile as I hung up. I put the phone back in the bag and once again turned towards the door. As much as I didn't wanna see him, I was excited because I was gonna have so much fun messin with him for these next few months, you could only imagine the things I would do to him. I prepared myself as I knocked on the door.

Macey heard a couple of noises before she heard footsteps get closer to the door. She heard the handle jiggle and as it opened, she was looking into the eyes of her dad.

"Hi daddy". She said with a smile.

"Oh no". John said as he stared down at her.


	2. A Talk with Rob

Chapter 2 A Talk with Rob

"Oh no". John said as he stared down at her.

"Is that anyway to greet your daughter?". She said rolling her eyes, she pushed past him and set her bags in a nearby corner, then hopped on the couch.

"What are you doing here, where's your mom?". He asked as he shut the door.

"In Hawaii planning Lisa's wedding, she sent me here. So what's there to do around here?". She asked stretching herself out on the long white sofa.

"What". John said shocked. He walked of to the night stand and grabbed his cell, he began to dial Kamryn's number.

"Hello, this is Kamryn Leggett speaking". He heard her say on the other line.

"Baby, it's me John". He said.

"Hey boo what's up, did Macey get there safely?".

"Yeah she's here, but why?".

"I put her on a plane and sent her there".

"Why".

"Because I have to plan my best friends wedding and it's adults only so she couldn't come".

"Why here".

"Because you two don't spend enough time together, I thought this would be a perfect opportunity".

"But I-".

"No but's, she's gonna be with you for the next 3 months".

"3 months!".

"Yes, so I suggest you take that time to get to know her better, good luck, bye". She hung up before he could get another word out. As he hung up and threw the phone on his bed he turned to Macey who was looking dead at him.

"So I guess we're stuck together for these next 3 months". He said.

"It's not like I wanted to come here either, I'm bored". She said as she rose from the couch.

"Why don't you go down to the ring and go see some of the guys". John said as he combed a hand through his hair.

"See ya". She said as she ran out and shut the door.

"This is just great, 3 months with the problem child". John thought as he fell back onto the bed.

John's POV

As I laid there I was thinking about if I was even gonna last 3 months with my delinquent daughter. Now I knew it was bad to refer to my daughter as that but when your kid, cuts up your jersey collection, spray paints your knew Mercedes that you just bought, destroys Undertaker's bike and puts Chris Jericho out of commission, what can you refer to them as? I don't know why but she's always hated me, we never got along. I would try my best to be nice and by her things but nothing seemed to work, when she was around me and Kamryn she was sweet as candy, but when it was just me and her, she was like the devil possessed. Even though she would treat me like shit I would never hit her or scream at her, I've never even told Kamryn, I felt like I should be able to handle a kid, obviously not. I guess that kinda gave Macey an advantage over me.

"What's wrong ese?". I rolled my eyes up and saw Eddie Guerrero staring down at me.

"She's back". I said.

"Who?".

"Macey".

"Aw, little MC, where's is she". He said with a smile.

"Hopefully in the ring". I said.

Meanwhile Macey was walking down the hall towards the gorilla when she bumped into another familiar face, one that she didn't want to see, Chris Jericho.

"Watch where your-". He stopped mid-sentence when he looked down at Macey. "Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?".

"For you info, I'm here with dad, so if I were you I'd fuck off Y2 Cheapo". She said as she began to walk past him, but he got in her way.

"You better watch your mouth you little devil, I can do things, things I know your father wouldn't like". He whispered to her. He pushed past her and walked away, macey rolled her eyes as she continued walking towards the ring. As she walked through the curtains she saw another familiar face, he was sitting in the ring stretching his legs.

"Robby!". She shouted from the top of the ramp. As RVD looked up macey could see the smile forming across his face, she quickly ran down the ramp and slid into the ring giving him a big hug.

"Hey Mace". He said as he scooped her up. "Man it's been a year since I've seen you, damn you've grown". He set her back down onto the mat.

"How you been?". She asked as she sat down with him.

'I've been better. Carlito fucked up my knee really bad, but I'll be returning to action soon".

"Good, because Raw kinda getting boring without you there to beat up on all the guys".

"I know, don't worry, when I come back, I'll be ready for anybody who tries to crosses paths with RVD". He said. "So how you been".

"Pissed off, my mom's in Hawaii planning her friends wedding so I'm stuck here with my dad". She said began to pick at her finger nails. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't related to him".

"Don't say things like that Mace, your dad loves you".

"Yeah right, he hates me just like I hate him, I guess that's just the way it is and the way it's gonna be".

"Maybe, will see how your time her goes". Rob said as he stood up with her. "Whatdaya say we go a get some grub with some of the guys?".

"Okay, sounds like fun, I'm sure dad won't care anyway". Macey said as her and rob rolled out of the ring and left.

**Sorry it took so long, short chap I know, please review.**


	3. A Lunchtime Chat

Chapter 3 A Lunchtime Chat

Macey's POV

After me and Rob got ready, we headed out to his van. Walking out I saw Randy, Shelton, Shawn Micheals and Edge.

"Hey guys, haven't seen you in a while". I said walking up to them.

"Hey Mace". The guys said after I gave them a hug.

"Damn you've grown". Randy said shocked by my appearance.

"What can I say, runs in the family". I said as we piled up into Rob's truck and headed off.

"So where do you wanna eat?". Edge asked everyone.

"How about Ihop?". I suggested, the guys agreed.

"So how everything going with you MC". Shawn asked. "You know with your friends and the band".

"There going great, Jacob has been trying to find us a gig and he says he's comin pretty close, it to bad I won't be able to be there if he does". I said feeling a little upset. "So what's up with you guys?".

"Just my match with Undertaker tonight". Randy answered.

"Scared he's gonna kick your ass?". Shelton asked jokingly.

"No, me and dad got a plan and by the end of the match the legend of the Undertaker".

"Will be officially dead". The rest of us said together.

"Correct". Randy said.

"So what about you Shawn, I heard you got that big match with Hogan". Rob said.

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous about it, but hey if I lose I will gladly shake his hand, I just wanna know who would win out of a match with me and Hogan".

"I could've told you that, Hogan would have defiantly kicked you ass". I said making everybody laughed, Shawn rolled his eye.

"Funny, real funny mace". He said as rob parked in front of our destination. We all got out and made our way inside, we got a table and got ourselves situated before the waiter came and took our order.

"So how everything been going with you and your dad?". Edge asked. The table then became silent, I took a breath before speaking.

"Could be better, wait, scratch that, it could never be better". I said rolling my eyes as I traced a finger over the table.

"Why do you hate your dad so much?". Shelton asked.

"Just because he's my dad doesn't mean I have to like him".

"Do you love him?". Randy asked, the table once again became silent as our food came.

"I don't know". I said as I began to fiddle with my food.

"I know your not telling me you don't even love your dad". Rob said surprised.

"I'm not say anything". I said, a little frustrated with the 21 questions the guys were playing with me.

"Why do you like your dad?". Edge asked.

"He's not my dad". I said staring down at the pancakes, scrambled eggs and french toast sat on my plate.

"Don't say that Macey". Shelton said upset.

"Yeah, john is your dad". Randy said.

"If he was my dad he would have been there when I was born, been there at my first birthday, when I first learned how to walk, ride a bike, skate, sing, went I first went to school, when my band did our first gig at my high school".

"I'm sure there's reason that he missed all those things Mace". Rob said.

"You should really forgive him and start of a new clean slate with him". Shawn said

"I don't wanna do anything with him, I'll forgive him when I'm ready".

'Mace you shouldn't hate your dad just because he wasn't there when all those things happened, it wasn't his fault, I know he loves you all you have to do is give him a chance".

"Sorry edge, but my minds made up at this point". I said as I turned to him, he looked upset as well as the other guys. "I'm not really hungry anymore". I pushed my plate aside as I got up and went to rob's truck I got inside and pulled out my cell to call mom.

"Hello". My mom answered.

"Hi mom". I said still feeling upset from the talk the guys gave me earlier.

"Hey baby, what's up?".

"Can I go back home?".

"Why".

"I'm not sure if this was a good idea to come here".

"Why do you say that?".

"I just feel like I was better off at grandma's house".

"You john told me the same thing earlier, I'm not sending you to her, your staying there".

"But, mom".

"No". She said cutting me off. "Look, I don't know what the beef is between you and your father, but you better grill it up and eat it, you and your father needed to spend more time together and I knew this was the perfect way to do it".

"So basically you set us both up for this". I said beginning to get annoyed.

"Yeah, what's is it between you and your father, that makes you not like him?".

"I just don't".

"You seemed to when I was around".

"Keyword, when _you_ were around, when it's me and him, we just don't connect".

"He's your dad and he loves you, what's not to connect with?".

"We have nothing in common".

"Well you both like rap, ice cream, the same kind of movies, you both are kinda of in a band, you write your own lyrics, your both junkies, never pick up after yourselves and you both love to eat. Sounds to me like you both have a lot in common".

"Well it's not enough".

"Macey I'm sorry, but your staying put and do not give your father a hard time, he's already had enough problems with Jericho and when I get back you and him better have a better relationship than you did before, understand?".

"Yes mother". I said in defeat.

"Good, bye Macey". She said as she hung up.

"Bye". I said as I flipped my phone back down and put it back in my pocket. "Great, I'm trapped".

**Sorry for the long update but that's the point for a good story, keep the readers in suspense.**


	4. The Plan

Chapter 4 The Plan

After I closed my phone I got out of the car and headed back into the restaurant. Walking in I saw the guys were all leaned into each other whispering, as I walked up to them they instantly stopped and turned to me.

"What were you talking about?". I asked sitting down at my seat.

"Your dad just called". Randy said.

"What does he want?".

"Why don't you see". He said handing the phone to me.

"I don't wanna talk to him".

"Your gonna have to eventually so just do it". Rob said. I rolled my eyes and snatched the phone from randy, I dialed my dad's number and waited.

"Hello". I heard him answered.

"What did you want?".

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow with me, I need some new jersey's and shorts and I thought you might want some things".

"Well I guess so, it's not like I have anything to do here".

"Good, I already told the guys to drop you off at the hotel, I'll be waiting, bye". He said. I closed the lid of the phone, not saying another word to him and handed the phone back to randy.

"So are you gonna hang out with him tomorrow?". Shawn asked.

"Yeah, I need some new clothes anyway".

"Good, let's go, you need to get to the hotel so you can get settled in". Edge said.

"Do we have to?". I whined, they all nodded. I gave out a loud grunt and got up. "Fine, let's go". We all walked out and left.

Arriving to the hotel I saw my dad waiting outside talking on his cell. As we got out and walked up to him he hung up the phone and looked at us.

"What's up ya'll". He said banging fist with everyone.

"Nothin much, but vince called us like two minutes ago, he wants us all back at the arena". Shelton said.

"Shit, well you guys go on ahead, I just have to get Macey settled in and I'll be out". He said.

"Ok". The guys said, they all hugged and kissed me on the cheek before heading back to rob's car a driving away. I turned back to dad.

"Come on let's go". He said walking into the hotel, I followed him.

"Why can't I go with you?". I asked upset.

"Because I don't wanna risk causing anymore shit happening backstage like the last time you came".

"Ok, first of all that was Carlito's fault and second, what's that supposed to mean".

"You tend to have a huge bitch-fit whenever one of the guys does or says something to you, I think you get it from your mom".

"Bitch-fit, I do not have a bitch-fit, I get even". I said.

"Well whatever you wanna call it, I don't want it happening tonight at SummerSlam, so your staying here".

"Well, what do we have here?". I looked up to see Chris Jericho walking up to us. I knew this was bad since the two would be fighting later on that night.

"What do you want?". I said. Dad pushed me behind him.

"I can be anywhere I want you little demon". He said, I stared daggers at him.

"Watch it you son of a bitch". My dad said.

"Or you'll what, make a rap about me". He joked, he walked up to him. "Face it Cena, your pathetic, all you can do is freestyle, your nowhere near my level. You've been here for like 4 years and already you think you're the shit. But your not, your just like what JBL called you at Judgement Day a punk...ass...bitch!".

I knew that hit dad right in the chest because the next thing I knew he had threw a right hook at him and started to beat the hell outta him. I backed away from the two and stayed against the wall. I'll admit it was kinda frightening to see my dad this violent, after about 20 minutes the security guards finally heard the commotion and broke it up. As Chris left and John calmed down, we continued to walk down to our room.

"You ok?". I asked.

"Hell no I'm not ok, I'm gonna kick the shit outta him tonight".

"Can I come please?".

"No".

"But dad-".

"No, your ass is staying here!". He yelled. "You can watch it on pay-per-view. Your way to dangerous to bring anywhere near Jericho or the other enemies you've made". He said as we reached the room, he pulled the card outta his pocket and opened the door.

"Get inside". He said. I walked in and jumped on the bed. I grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v. "The room service number is 9, make yourself comfortable and stay here, are we clear?".

"Crystal". I said not even making eye contact with him. As I heard the door closed I pulled my phone outta my pocket.

Meanwhile

"I'm bored". Tiffany said as she laid on her couch.

"Well we can always rent some movies". Julius said.

"No, I wanna go to the arcade". Chris said.

"No, rent movies". Julius said.

"Arcade".

"Movies".

"Arcade".

"Movies".

"Arcade!".

"Movies!". Julius yelled. Suddenly chris jumped on him tackling them both to the floor, they began to roll around the living room as Tiffany and Jacob looked on rolling their eyes.

"Do you guys ever stop?". Jacob said. Then the phone ranged, he went over to the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello".

"Hey J, it's me Macey".

"Hey Mace, what's up?".

"Just got yelled at by my dad and he just got into a fight with Jericho in the hallway".

"Bummer and Cool". He said.

"Look, I'm not gonna be pushed around by anyone...except mom. I have to stay with dad for 3 months, I'm gonna have some fun".

"And by fun, you mean causing a bunch of chaos".

"You know me".

"So what does that have to do with us?".

"Well, call me physic, but I'm guessing right now your at Tiffany's house, bored out of your minds while Julius and Chris are arguing over what ya'll should do and it broke out into a fight". She said, jacob kept silent. "Your silence is telling me my predictions are right".

"You know us all to well".

"So I was wondering if you guys wanted to come hang out with, me. If I'm gonna do all this I'm gonna need your help".

"Sure, I'm sure are parents won't mind, matter fact I think they'll be glad to get rid of us".

"Great, we're gonna be in Washington for a week".

"Cool, I always wanted to see D.C.".

"Then it's settled, Operation: Make Dad's Life a Living Hell, is in progess". Macey said with a devilish smile.


	5. Kill me just kill me now

Chapter 5 Kill me just kill me now

"So how long are they gonna be here?". John asked, him and Macy were standing outside of Gate 56 in one of Washington D.C.'s airports.

"I don't know, maybe a month". Macy said with a small smile.

"Well, just make sure you guys don't start any shit".

"Okay".

"I'm serious Mace".

"Alright, alright". She said. Just at that second macey saw her 4 friends walk out of the hallway. Seeing them she screamed in excitement.

"Macey!". They screamed drawing attention from people who were passing by.

"Oh my god, it's great to see you guys again". She said as they shared a group hug. John then walked up to them.

"Hey guys". He said.

"Hello". They all said together.

"Look, me and Macey are supposed to be go shopping today, meanwhile you guys are staying at the hotel, and nowhere but the hotel, understand". They all nodded. "Good, now let's get going".

* * *

"What do you think of this?". Macey asked her dad. They were at the mall at a teen store called Rave, macey was dressed in a white tank top and a short black skirt. 

"I think that if you bend down to tie your shoe, your gonna make the guys behind you very happy, pull it off". He said, macey pouted as she went back into the dressing room. 2 minutes later she came back out.

"Okay how bout this". Macey changed into a jean skirt that stopped at her knees.

"That's more like it, now can we go?".

"Hold on, I do recall having to sit in a chair for an hour telling you which jersey looked good on you".

"That's different, I have to wear my outfits in front of millions of people".

"Good point". She said. "I'm done". She went back into the dressing room and came back out in her regular clothes. They purchased the clothes and left on their way out Macey spotted a necklace not to far away, it had pink diamonds all around it and a red diamond encrusted cross hanging from it.

"Macey, time to go". Her father said, he was standing behind her also looking at the necklace.

"Ok". The two walked out to go back home.

* * *

"Okay Macey, once again you and your friends are staying here is that clear?". John said as him and her walked into the hotel. 

"Yes dad". Macey said. Just as they were about to walk up the flight of stairs to their room a security guard came up to them.

"Excuse me sir, are these your kids?". He asked. John looked down at the four young teenagers, the twins Julius and Chris were both covered in chocolate and whipped cream and Chris had a strong smell of orange juice about him. Macey's best friend Tiffany had barbecue sauce all over her face and the white shirt and skirt see was wearing and then came Jacob who had red paint over his shaved head, macaroni all over his shoes and raspberry all over the rest of his clothes and his shirt was soaked with Pepsi that could be smelled a mile away.

_It was bad enough I had to be stuck with Macey, now I gotta deal with Bebe's kids._ John took a sigh. "Yes".

"If I were you I'd keep an eye on them, we've received 15 complaints about these four". He said pushing the kids next to John.

"Thanks for the tip". John said putting on a fake smile. As the security guard left John looked down at the teens. "I'm not gonna even ask what you guys did while I was gone, just get cleaned up and change into some new clothes, ya'll comin with me to the arena". Everyone cheered as the raced upstairs, macey grabbed the bags from her dad.

"I'll make sure their ready in 10 minutes". She then followed her friends upstairs. John collapsed onto the steps and buried his face in his hands.

_God, if you take these kids away from me I promise I'll never do anything bad again. _John prayed hoping his wish would be granted.

* * *

"Wow this place is huge". Julius said looking around one of Hampton Va, arenas. After they dropped there stuff off in John's locker room they went of to the cafeteria.

"I'm gonna go see one of my friends, you guys can go get you something to eat, no food fights and no fights with each other, got it?". The five nodded and ran into the café.

"Sup John". Came a voice, john smiled hearing his best friend's voice, he turned around and Randy walked up to him slapping hands.

"Hey man". John greeted. Randy noticed the stressed look on John's face.

"Yo what's up, you look beat".

"Two words, Macey's friend's". Randy nodded in response, he had, had an encounter with macey's friends before and not a very good one.

"Don't worry, they'll only be here for a little while".

"I'm gonna try to last, but those kids are nuts, it's like they have some switch that doesn't turn off".

"Relax man, I doubt this, but I'm sure it'll get better".

"Yeah right, let's head to my locker room".

30 minutes later in the ring

Macey and her friends were in the ring talking about their plan. They didn't even noticed Jericho walking down the ramp towards them.

"So I'm thinking syrup and lots of it and feathers too". Tiffany said before jericho interrupted her.

"Hey you little brats, get out of the ring so I can do my daily warm-up".

"We can be anywhere we want asswipe". Jacob said. Jericho crawled into the ring and grabbed jacob by his shirt.

"What did you say to me you little punk?".

"Let go of him!". Macey yelled. Jericho turned to her with a smile.

"Or you'll what?". Without a second wasted they all jumped on him tackling him to the mat.

Meanwhile

"How about we go to the club tonight, it'll get you mind off the kids?".

"I don't know, leavin' them alone is like leavin a loin with a pile of me". As the two walked down the hall, the passed a security guard who was leaning against the wall, suddenly the heard something come over his walkie-talkie.

"_Hey Robert we need you down at the ring, some group of kids are beating up one of the wrestlers"._ Robert immediately dashed down the hall.

"You know, somehow I think that sounded like Macey and her friends". Randy said.

"Randy if you are my best friend...kill me just kill me now". John whined running both hands through his hair.


End file.
